1. Field
The present invention relates to systems and methods for increasing fuel economy by reducing accessory load. More specifically, the present invention relates to managing the accessory load in response to a vehicle coast condition by reducing fuel consumption, reducing deceleration emissions, and preventing engine stall.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles have traditionally been advertised and sold with a label fuel economy. This label fuel economy is typically published with materials for new vehicles and is often displayed on the “sticker” with the make and model of the vehicle, the price of the vehicle, and other relevant information. In the context of an automobile, the label fuel economy is established based on a fuel economy test that is standard in the automobile industry.
This label fuel economy is typically not reflective of the fuel economy a driver will experience when operating a vehicle in real world driving conditions (e.g., in city driving and/or stop and go driving), because the fuel economy test does not accurately replicate accessory loads on the engine and real word driving conditions. Typically, the actual fuel economy of the vehicle is lower than the label fuel economy, which is undesirable.
Thus, there is a need for systems and methods that that are capable of improving fuel economy of a vehicle in real world driving conditions so that the actual fuel economy is more consistent with the label fuel economy.